To manufacture semiconductors the industry uses a variety of high purity gases. These gases are controlled by systems made up of high purity valves, regulators, filters and other components. These components are connected together by either high purity metal seal fittings, by tube welding, or by bolting the components to manifolds using high purity metal seals. These connections are undesirable in most applications because they add additional time, cost and add unnecessary space between components.